In the Flesh (episode)
Voyager finds a station containing an authentic re-creation of Starfleet Command Headquarters (complete with the groundskeeper Boothby and the Quantum Cafe), which is being used by Species 8472 to prepare for an infiltration of Earth. Summary In this episode the ''Voyager'' crew discovers a mysterious training facility which simulates Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. Several crew members infiltrate the facility, including Tuvok and Chakotay. After being discovered by security, they are beamed off to the Delta Flyer, and they also bring along a security guard (Ensign Gentry) they had rendered unconscious with a vulcan nerve pinch. Aboard Voyager, the guard is frantic and kills himself by releasing a neurotoxin into his body. By analyzing him, they discover the fake installation is populated by members of Species 8472 who are disguising themselves as humans or other member species of the Federation by way of genetic technology. Before escaping, Chakotay had arranged a date with an attractive female, calling herself Commander Archer. He is beamed into the facility again to meet her at the Quantum Cafe. Returning to her apartment, the two develop a genuine reciprocal interest, and Chakotay learns that they are all in training ... for an infiltration of Starfleet. She uncovers him and alerts the security service, and Chakotay is taken into custody. This eventually leads to a meeting aboard Voyager, where Captain Kathryn Janeway discovers Species 8472 expect the Federation to be preparing to invade their territory, while nobody except Voyager actually knows about them. Only part of the Species 8472 members participating to the meeting believe her -- an alien impersonating Admiral Bullock threatens to leave the bargaining table. But the Archer duplicate trusts Chakotay, and argues that he can be trusted. Through a tense negotiation with the Boothby duplicate, Janeway and the alien agree to a detente and exchange of information. Both hope that this new attempt at ''first contact'' will be successful. After a brief tour of the training installation, Voyager departs, and the Species 8472 member return to fluidic space to present their information to their superiors. *''Captain's log, supplemental. Until we know exactly what's going on, I'm keeping Voyager concealed behind a class-3 moon. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 52136.4. We've managed to avoid a military conflict with Species 8472, at least for now. In an effort to strengthen the truce, we're exchanging technology. '' Background Information *This episode is the last time Species 8472 appears. *It has been speculated that Commander Valerie Archer is a descendant of Captain Jonathan Archer. *Since the re-creation of Starfleet HQ was so perfect that it contained a duplicate of an actual person, Boothby, it has also been theorized that Archer, David Gentry and Bullock were also representational of real persons in Starfleet at the time. *This episode marks the first appearance of Seven of Nine's alternate colored outfit. *Several Ferengi in Starfleet uniforms are seen on the Starfleet Headquarters grounds. *Valerie Archer's prop book A Cave Beyond Logic: Vulcan Perspectives on Platonic Thought is a reuse of the Selected Works of Jirex seen in "Demon" which itself is a reuse of Kamin's diary in "The Inner Light". Links and References Guest Stars *Kate Vernon as Valerie Archer *Zach Galligan as David Gentry *Tucker Smallwood as Bullock Special Guest Star *Ray Walston as Boothby Uncredited Co-Stars *Dieter Hornemann as Kinis * Unknown actors as ** Larsen ** O'Halloran ** Reiskin ** Young References 2368; "A Cave Beyond Logic: Vulcan Perspectives on Platonic Thought"; bamboo; "Beyond the Galactic Edge, Humanity's Quest for Infinity"; bioscan; Bolian sector; chopsticks; class 3 moon; class 10 photon torpedo; class reunion; colorful metaphor; ''Constitution''-class; Deep Space 7; Delta Flyer; Directive 010; Earth; Embarcadero; ''Excelsior''-class; Federation Council; Federation database; Ferengi; field commission; fluidic space; gagh; ''Galaxy''-class; Hayek, Jason; Hesterman; ''Hor'Cha'', IKS; ''Intrepid'', USS; isodyne relay; isomorphic injection; Japanese; Klingon martini; Lawrence, D.H.; Logistical Support; Lopez (Captain); maple tree; Market Street; midnight orchid; nanoprobes; Night Owl; Namimby; ''Norway''-class; Orbital Flight Control; petri dish; Picard, Jean-Luc; pon farr; Quantum Café; Richardson (Captain); Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; San Francisco; Shaw, George Bernard; sheep; single malt; Soviet Union; Species 8472; Starfleet Astrophysics; Starfleet database; Starfleet Intelligence; Starfleet Medical; tactical alert; targ; Terrasphere 8; thermionic generator; type 1 phaser; Vulcans; Vulcan nightclub; wolf; World War III; Category:VOY episodes de:In Fleisch und Blut es:In the Flesh fr:In the Flesh nl:In the Flesh